Story:Clouds of Judgment/Characters/Concord
What Concord is being judged for is Identity. Personality Mesi is a land of water, but Concord is initially anything but fluid - sometimes chilly, and very guarded. It prefers using the pronoun "it" to describe the humanoid unit alone, and generally speaks as "we", implying communication by Concord and the Core at once. Despite being an amalgation of personalities and cultures, Concord is at first reluctant to speak about the data it has collected, expressing only what the Core deems relevant. This is a trait reflected in its dry conversational abilities. It is utterly terrible at comprehending or utilizing sarcasm, and can be excessively obtuse regarding certain concepts. It displays an inordinate fondness for light jazz, finding the medium's polyrythms and syncopation intriguing and audibly pleasing. Concord does attempt to foster harmony when possible, believing that an aura of unity is most efficient for executing the party's mission. This is often done with extremely blunt or minimally complimentary comments. Concord's first companions, Ike and James, are as likely to be offended by these comments as they are to tolerate them. By learning how to communicate with them, Concord develops a personality independent of the Core. The question is, will it be tolerated? Backstory Orphaned by its creator, the Aurknight Concord awoke on a Mesian island with one purpose in mind: transcription. Without any capacity for a Deus, Concord instead houses knowledge it has downloaded from the minds of people throughout the island nation. Reclusive and reticent, it harvests data via its Plumes - remote drones with recording and combat capabilities. The data is stored within the Core - a node where data is converted into voices with seeming sentience of their own. They continually compel Concord to move from island to island, amassing cultural and geopolitical data without question. What impels an Aurknight to stray so far from its distant brethren? Is it merely a husk controlled by the very identities it collects? Does it have a purpose to complete, upon which it will return, accepted and lauded, to its creator? As the clouds of judgment gather, Concord knows not these answers. It will fly on until its stone heart stops - yet rain may wear away rock. Appearance and Attire Constructed entirely of inorganic material, Concord's humanoid frame is lightweight and thus surprisingly fragile. Its coloration is blue, black, and white, a motif reflected in the combat capabilities of the Plumes. The centers of these drones are alight with a color depending on their current purpose: black to preserve the Core, blue to augment Concord's mobility, and white to engage, examine, and emulate the enemy. They are jet-like constructs that can serve as mobile blades and electrical conduits. The Core itself is a flattened, rhombus-shaped processor that gives voice to the information the Plumes upload, and issues directives based on a consensus. It can only speak through Concord, however, and hovers close to the Aurknight at all times. Abilities Concord is a Cathexis, able to replicate and react to an opponent's abilities with increasing precision the longer she is allowed to study them. It thus serves the purpose of a traditional Blue Mage, with tendencies towards defensive abilities. While its moves are versatile, Concord's inherent statistics are somewhat low, with the exception of its stellar Magical Defense. Concord has no Deus, but can utilize its Plumes to attack with a variety of blade-like and electrical abilities from a safe distance. It can also form a shield-like array around itself or allies. Given enough time, it can manipulate electrical energies into facsimiles of powerful enemy attacks, as well as hack into electrical devices. Relationships *Rain: *Ike: As one of its first companions, Ike has left a strong impression on Concord's lexicon, though he often thinks of her as a "mocking bot". *Nate: *Sam: *Zak: *Liam: *Nicolas: Nic's sharp wit and sharper tongue often beguile Concord, who at times elects to tune him out in favor of more direct sentiments. *James: Concord appreciates James's initial attempts at keeping Ike in check, and understands his reclusive nature. However, they are sharply at odds when it comes to the ideals of authority and justice. *Rachael: